Generally speaking, prefetching is a technique where the system predicts what read address(es) will be requested in the future and reads those predicted read address(es) even though the host or application has not yet asked for those address(es). Although prefetch techniques exist, it would be desirable if better prefetch techniques could be developed (e.g., as measured by hit rate and/or ease of implementation). In particular, solid state storage systems (such as NAND Flash) may have some performance metrics that are not of concern to other types of storage, such as hard disk drive (HDD) storage. It would be desirable if such new prefetch techniques took into account performance metrics or concerns that are of interest to solid state storage.